New Ninja
by Full-Metal-Angel001
Summary: naruto, sakura, neji, and tenten go on a mission to escort the princess from the land of fire back to the village hidden in the leaves... read 4 urself what happens...


**One- Sakura-Chan**

I was pacing back and forth in my room when I heard a knock.

"Come in," I said.

Lady Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, opened the door and stood in the doorway. Naruto was right beside her holding important looking documents in his hands.

"Lady Tsunade, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Sakura, nothing's wrong. We just simply wanted to tell you that you are needed for a very important mission tomorrow morning. Naruto, hand her the folder."

Naruto handed me the folder. I opened it out of pure curiosity.

It said, _Sakura, you, Neji, TenTen, and Naruto, have been assigned a rank A mission. This is of top priority. Your mission is to rescue and guard the princess of the Land of Fire._

"Lady Tsunade, I accept this mission. I'll do my best, to use the things you taught me, to help as much as I can on this mission."

"Sakura, that's what I wanted to hear. First thing tomorrow morning, see me in my office," Lady Hokage said.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."

She turned on her heels and left.

"Sakura," Naruto said after Tsunade had left. "What's with you? You're acting so different."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't notice. I just, still want to bring Sasuke back to the village more than you could imagine. I reread the note he gave to me on the day he left. You can read it if you want, here." I tilted my head down so he couldn't see the tears falling down my face and handed him a small folded up piece of paper.

Naruto read the letter, folded it back up, and handed it back to me.

He crossed the distance between us and tilted my head up to where I was looking straight into his deep sapphire blue eyes. I blushed. I had never realized how mature Naruto really was, until now.

"You don't have to worry, Sakura. I made a promise to you, that I would bring Sasuke back, and a true ninja, never goes back on his word!"

He gave me the "thumb-up" sign. I couldn't help, but smile.

"Thank you, Naruto. I believe you and I appreciate all of the trouble that you're going through just to make me happy," I said wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

He put his arms around my waist and said, "Well, or course Sakura-Chan, if I didn't at least try to cheer up a teammate when they were sad, what kind of friend would I be?"

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I replied, "You'd be a really awful friend, Naruto. Thank you so much."

He blushed after I kissed him. We wormed our way out of each other's hug. Naruto left, and I, was left alone with my thoughts, once again.

**Two- Sasuke-Kun**

The memories of my last days in the Hidden Village of the Konaha came rushing back in a sudden flash. My fight with Naruto, the promise to keep him alive on a whim, the sudden longing to feel Sakura's hand in mine and just to hear her beautiful voice, all came rushing back.

I shook my head to clear my mind of those painful memories.

_Training comes first. One day, I'll be strong enough to beat Itachi and make him pay for murdering Mother and Father! _I thought as I practiced a few side swipes with my sword.

"Chidori Nagarashi!" I yelled.

I felt the power of the curse mark coursing through my body. I could feel the eyes of an ominous presence near.

I calmed my chakra and looked around.

Orochimaru, snake like in appearance, stood before me with his right hand man, Kabuto, holding a paper.

"Sasuke, you've been training hard. I want to send you on a small little mission. You'll be with Kabuto, so don't get too excited," Orochimaru's snake like voice hissed.

"Where will we be going exactly?" I asked.

"We'll be going to the Land of Fire. We're going there to bring the Princess of their land here. She has some very useful powers that Lord Orochimaru could use," Kabuto said smugly.

I wanted so badly to kill Kabuto, right then and there, but I held myself back. I knew that if I killed him, Lord Orochimaru would never give me the power that I so badly lack.

"Sasuke, I hear that a group of ninja from the Hidden Konaha Village is also being sent to the Land of Fire, but with your superior skills, you and Kabuto should be able to get to the princess first," Orochimaru hissed.

_Sakura, _I wondered. _Will you be one of those ninja?_

Lord Orochimaru left. I stared at Kabuto. Neither of us liked the idea of going on a mission with the other, but Lord Orochimaru had ordered it, so it must be done.

"Kabuto," I said. "I'd suggest you stay out of my way tomorrow."

"Funny," He replied. "I was about to tell you the exact same thing."

He smirked and left. I scowled.

"Chidori Nagarashi!"

Once again I could feel the power of the curse mark coursing through my body.

_One day, _I thought to myself. _I'll be strong enough that not even my so called "brother", will stand a chance!_

I let the power of the Chidori flow through my arm and into my blade.

Not only did Chidori Nagarashi sharpen my blade to the maximum, but when it cut something, it made that area go numb.

For a moment, I imagined Sakura standing in front of me.

_Sasuke, why'd you leave? I miss you, please Sasuke, come back to me._ Her voice echoed inside my head repeatedly.

I knew that it wasn't the real Sakura, but even her voice made me feel guilty for leaving.

"I love you, Sakura," I said quietly. "I really do. As soon as I get the power I need, I promise on my life, that I'll come back to you."

I sheathed my blade and walked back with my head down.

**Three-Naruto-Kun**

I got out of bed from a restless night and pulled on my clothes.

"All right today's the day!"

I pulled on my headband and rushed out the door and headed for the Hokage's office.

The others were already there.

"Okay, the four of you have been issued this very important mission. It is as of yesterday, our top priority. Do you understand?" Tsunade asked.

All of us answered at once, "Yes, Lady Tsunade."

She nodded her head and we all headed for the gate.

"I wonder why this mission is so much of a priority, I mean; all we're doing is escorting some snooty rich girl back to the village."

"Naruto," Neji said. "It's more than that. Tsunade told me that there might be a chance that Orochimaru is after the Princess because of the power she wields. There's also a chance that we might encounter Sasuke on this mission."

Everyone gasped at the word Sasuke.

I looked at Sakura and found that she was staring at me with a look of confusion and relief on her face.

_Sasuke, _I thought. _Please come back._

"Come on, Naruto, you're dragging behind," Sakura yelled.

I snapped out of my thoughts and started running to catch up with the others.


End file.
